makam, dango, kencan dan shino
by Himawaarii Nara
Summary: ' selamat tinggal neji kun ' / ' kau hanya kemakam tenten ' / " etto.. shino, apa ini.. umhh kencan? " " hn " / " ku tunggu shino aburame - kun " /Warning : typo ooc etc, author newbie :3 yang tidak padai buat summary :((, happy reading!


makam, dango, kencan dan shino

pair : Shino - Tenten

rated : K

 **warning! Typo, ooc etc bersebaran hahaha**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan dibaca huhu, no bullying and bashing!**

" berbicara normal "

' Dalam hati '

 ** _'_ _neji part '_  
**

 ** _Tuhan begitu adil..  
_**

 ** _Aku kehilangan mu,  
_**

 ** _Dan  
_**

 ** _Aku menemukan pengganti mu  
_**

 ** _Shino x tenten  
_**

 _pemakaman shinobi konoha_ **  
**

merekaa duduk bersama ada naruto hinata sakura sasuke sai ino lee kiba shikamaru choji shino dan juga tenten sesekali memandang nisan hyuga neji, hari itu bukan hanya pemakaman hyuga neji ada beberapa shinobi lain

" tenang disana neji "

kalimat terakhir naruto yang ia tutupin sebagai pemimpin doa, rekan mereka yang gugur di perang dunia 4

' selamat tinggal neji kun '

* * *

 **3 years leter**

spanduk besar tepampang di depan rumah klan hyuga, hari ini hari pernikahan hyugaa hinata dan uzumaki naruto semua penduduk konoha tampak ikut berbahagia, dari ada beberapa jualan topeng berbentuk hinata naruto, kedai ramen yang menghiasi makanan seperti bentuk naruto, serta aksesoris menyerupai naruto, hinata atau teman seangkatan mereka

" hinataaaa Selamaat " tenten memeluk gadis seangkatan nya itu, mantan calon adik ipar nya

" terima kasih tenten "

tenten melihat ke arah ayah hinata hiasi hyuga, dulu tenten sering ke kediaman klan ini, hingga tak jarang para klan hyuga mengenal tenten

ia mendekat ke ayah mertua naruto tersebut

" paman.. apa kabar hehe "

" baik, kau bagaimana? "

" baik paman, waah acara hinata dan naruto sungguh luar biasa paman hahaha "

" kau tidak ingin menikah tenten? "

kalimat hiasi beberapa saat lalu mengiang, bagaikan lalat yang hinggap di telinga nya

" jangan terpuruk karna naji, menikalah "

tenten duduk dan menghela nafas panjang, hawa sekitarnya sudah berubah menjadi hitam legam

' iya, tapi tidak sekarang '

" tenten? "

" oh, shino? "

shino mungkin satu - satunya shinobi angkatan mereka yang belum memiliki pasangan, tunggu masih ada lee kan? ah berarti satu - satunya shinobi yang normal, tunggu? tapi shino kan tidak seperti orang normal

' kau bercanda tenten? hanya kau, shino, dan lee, baiklah kau jadi perawan tua '

" tenten heii "

tangan shino sudah bermain - main di depan wajah gadis cina itu

" ah! kenapa shino? "

" kau tidak dengar? aku mengajak mu pergi besok "

' kencan kah? '

kini tenten sudah memerah, baru kali ini ada yang mengajaknya kencan yah kecuali neji tentu saja

" kemakam neji tentu saja, lusa kan peringatan kepergiannya 3 tahun, kau dengarkan tadi? "

" ah tentu saja "

sejujurnya tenten tak mendengar apa yang sedari tadi shino ucapkan, tenten benar - benar tidak fokus, tapi kini gadis berikat rambut bagaikan micky mouse tersebut harus membuang jauh - jauh kata kencan dari otak nya

' baiklah tenten, kau akan jadi perawan tua '

* * *

 _kediaman kkan Liu_

' kau hanya kemakam tenten, kemakam '

tenten sudah dari tadi menunggu di depan kediaman klan liu, tapi orang yang di tunggu nya tak kunjung datang

" aku pergi sendiri saja "

tenten berjalan menyusuri desa konoha, ia ingin ke kediaman yamanaka untuk membeli buka matahari untuk neji, di jalan ia bertemu beberapa teman seangkatan nya seperti hinata dan naruto yang sepertinya baru pulang dari "kediaman neji"

tenten menyapa beberapa teman nya, yang ia temui sepanjang jalan, tak jarang menyapa beberapa penduduk desa, ya semua warga desa tau tentang hubungan neji dan tenten

tenten sudah melihat kediaman yamanaka dari jaraknya berjalan, namun langkahnya terhenti, sosok yang dari tadi di tunggu malah berdiri sambil memegang bunga matahari di depan kediaman yamanaka itu..

shino

" shino? kau kenapa disini? "

tenten ingin sekali mengamuk sekarang, ingin sekali segala senjata ia keluarkan untuk menyerang lelaki serangga itu

" menunggu mu, kan kita berjanji bertemu di depan toko bunga ino, kau lupa? "

terkutuklah tenten, ia menyesal berpura - pura mendengar celoteh shino lusa kemarin

" be benarkah? ah sepertinya aku lupa hehe, maaf ya shino"

pipi tenten sudah memerah dasyat, malu, gugub semua menyatu jadi satu, hampir saja ia mengamuk

" sudahlah tidak apa, ini bunga nanti kita letakan di makam neji "

* * *

Neji Hyuuga

nama itu sudah terukir di batu yang tertanam diatas tanah, sekitar 40.000 pasukan di makam kan disana, termasuk neji, dan beberapa perjuang lain nya

" sudah selesai? "

" hm "

shino yang berdoa sedikit lebih lama di banding tenten kini sudah berdiri, bersebelahan dengan tenten

" kami pamit neji "

hambusan angin menyertai kepergian mereka, shino aburame dan tenten liu sudah tidak nampak lagi di pemakaman itu

seseorang ah bukan, sesuatu kasa mata berdiri memandang kepergian mereka tadi, rambut coklat nya ia gurai, dengan mata khas hyuuga, neji hyuuga

 ** _'_** ** _aku izin kan shino, jaga dia.. Dan tenten.. Aku juga mencintai mu '_**

* * *

" ehm.. tenten "

" ya? "

" bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke toko dango dulu? "

tenten terdiam sesaat, ia merasa sedikit lapar memang, tapi ia masih bisa menahanya, tapi melihat shino yang sudah baik menemani nya, tenten jadi tidak merasa enak kalau menolak

" boleh, tapi aku yang bayar ya "

" jangan! "

" kenapa? "

" eh.. aku kan cowok, lagian ini jalan pertama kita, biar aku saja yang bayar "

tenten diam sesaat, rasanya shino sedikit aneh hari ini ,shino setidaknnya lebih banyak mengeluarkan kata - kata dari biasa nya mereka berkumpul

" etto.. shino, apa ini.. umhh kencan? "

kini shino sudah blushing, bagaimana bisa niatnya yang sejak kemarin ia simpan rapat - rapat ketahuan juga

" hn "

kini tenten yang blushing, walaupun jawaban shino sangat singkat dan padat, tapi sudah cukup memberi jawaban buat tenten

' aku pasti sudah gila '

' pikirkan saja serangga shino, jangan gugup, jangan gugup '

* * *

 _kedai dango_

" Tenten? shino? kalian berdua sedang apa? "

tenten dan shino melihat arah suara tersebut, dari sisi sebelah kiri, mereka melihat ino-shika-chou sedang duduk dalam kedai tersebut

" kami? ingin makan dango "

jawaban tenten sangat to the point, ia yakin bahwa gadis yang sudah menjadi tunangan sai itu menyadari hawa malu - malu tenten dan shino

" kedai dango pas juga kok untuk kencan Shino "

kini kata - kata ino membuat tenten dan shino kelabakan, bagaimana bisa mereka ketahuan sedang berkencan dengan teman seangkatan mereka

" baiklah meja sebelah sana kosong tenten, tidak mungkin kan orang berkencan bergabung di sini "

gadis yamanaka itu benar - benar menggoda shino dan tenten, shino dan tenten tentu saja sudah memerah bagai tomat matang

* * *

 _kkediaman klan Liu_

" terima kasih ya shino "

" hn "

tenten dan shino sudah sampai di depan kediaman klan liu

" aku masuk ya, hati - hati di jalan shino "

belum sempat tenten masuk ke depan gerbang rumah nya, shino kembali bersuara lagi

" eh, tenten,umm lusa ada acara tidak? "

" eh? "

" mau pergi umm lagi ? "

" kencan lagi? "

" hn "

" tentu "

shino sedikit menampakan senyumnya yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan ke orang lain kecuali keluarga, tim nya dan tenten

" aku jemput, kali ini disini, bukan kediaman yamanaka lagi "

" ku tunggu shino aburame - kun "

-Fin-

Epilog

pagi itu tenten sudah duduk di ruang makan bersama ayah nya

" cantik sekali anak ayah, mau kemana? "

belum sempat gadis cina itu menjawab, sudah di potong sang ibu yang meletakan lauk pauk

" ayah ini bagaimana? nama tenten kan sudah mau ganti jadi aburame"

kini tenten tersedak air liur nya sendiri, darimana ibunya tau kalimat laknat itu

" semua penduduk desa tau kau berkenca dengan ketua klan aburame itu di kedai dango "

tenten sangat amat tau sudah siapa pelaku dari semua ini, tentu saja hanya satu orang

' terkutuk lah kau ino yamanaka '

kini urat kepala tenten sudah bermunculan

sedangkan di lain tempat

" kenapa firasat ku tidak enak ya sai-kun? "

oh demi apa pun, selamatkan diri mu ino!

-FIN-

halloooo, saya adalah newbie di fanfic ini, biasanya saya hanya membaca disini, tapi saya udah 2 tahun loh baca FFn, cuman baru berani ningol aja hahaha

maafkan atas ke typo an saya di ffn ini huhu, dan maaf kalau shino jadi ooc begini yaampun sangat bukan shino menurut saya huhu, dan jujur saja, saya tidak tau ini romantis atau apalah,maaf kan tolong maafkaaaan huhu:((

tapi saya sangaaat bersyukur akhirnya fanfic gaje bin aneh ini selesai juga hahahah

setelah saya sangat bingung dengan tenten yang sampai chapter 700 tidak di jelaskan menikah dengan siapa , dan teringat kalau shino juga jomblo wkwkwk maka saya memasangkan mereka, walau saya sebenernya seorang nejiten huhu

tapi berhubung abang ganteng neji telah berpulang kepangkuan allah, swt, maka saya menghidupkan(?) pair ini, dan saya sangaaat tau kalau fanfic ini sangat jelek dan tidak masuk akal, tidak apa, jadi tolong jangan caci saya di fanfic pertama kuu huhu, aku berusaha menjadi author yang baik dan benar, okey, thanks for reading!

baikla review nya dong saya tungguuuuuu

 _-Salam_ _hangat author baru yang butuh banyak bimbingan_

 _Himawaarii Nara_


End file.
